Red
"You got on the Camerata's shortlist. More than just a name to them now." -- Unknown Red 'is the protagonist of ''Transistor. A well-known performing artist who has never missed a show, Red lives at Apartment 3, Terrace Apartments, Terrace Plaza, in Cloudbank's Highrise district. She is a fan of the Highrise Hammers and enjoys Sea Monster flatbread from Junction Jan's. She has frequently performed at the Empty Set. Red's vocals were provided by Kristin Wilson, who also provided voice work for Sybil Reisz. Her singing voice was provided by Ashley Barrett. Backstory Red was a popular singer in the city of Cloudbank. Before the events of the game, she was attacked by the Camerata in an effort to kill her and steal her voice. She was protected by Unknown, and was mysteriously teleported across the city in the middle of the assassination attempt. She awakens from a brief unconsciousness and finds a powerful weapon, the eponymous Transistor, which she then uses to fight the Process. Appearance Red is a performing artist with deep red hair and bright blue eyes. At the time of her attack she was wearing a gold dress with a large feathered collar, yellow nails, and gold high-heels. After she acquires her weapon and begins to fight, she makes her outfit more suitable for movement and combat, removing her outer dress, breaking the heels off of her high heeled shoes and donning a dark black overcoat with a yellow triangle symbol on the back, acquired from Unknown. Her outfit contains multiple equilateral triangles, specifically on the chest area of the dress and on her ring. Equilateral triangles are also prominent throughout the design of the rest of the world. After The Process "took away her voice", Red was unable to speak or sing with words, though she was still able to hum. Trace Her trace is the Crash() file, which makes enemies vulnerable. It is unique in that it came simply from her voice, not her entire being, unlike the rest of the traces. Function Files Background Ranked in the top percentile of Cloudbank's contemporary performing artists for five years, Red demonstrated early interest in music despite studying at Traverson Hall. Traverson groomed many of the city's most ambitious civic planners, though Red spent the majority of her time developing the academy's nascent arts program, and was the first on record to select two nontraditional disciplines. Records indicate she was reluctant to explain, citing personal reasons. She remained reticent even after gaining the spotlight, and when asked about her past and influences, would often say her work spoke for itself. She did admit, however, that she never wrote her music with intent to stir controversy. Career To appreciate the impact of Red's music, consider first the current state of Cloudbank's social climate and how it evolved over the past two decades. When an altercation finally erupted in the crowd during one of her performances, it was the first such incident in four years. It escalated to the point where administrators were summoned to the scene. As one of the suspects was banned from the premises, he accused Red of being an instigator and provocateur. Red later stated it was in this moment that she fully understood the potent effect her music had on people. She decided to take certain precautions from that point, receding from the spotlight to compose new material in relative privacy. Rumors swirled. Then, once she finally re-emerged, trouble followed. Disappearance The Camerata found her one night once the crowds dispersed after one of her performances. They had reason to believe that she would be alone, rehearsing said new material. But she was not alone, and the presence of another individual disrupted aspects of the Camerata's plan for the night. Red survived the incident, becoming separated from the Camerata due to these unforeseen events on their part. Although her trace data remains intact, partial transfer did occur, including transfer of ownership status of something the Camerata believed theirs. Legacy '''Red, 27, Mourned as 'Process' Toll Climbs Vigil held for popular musician after she vanished in the week's catastrophic outbreak. IN MEMORY One of Cloudbank's most influential voices has gone silent amid the 'Process' epidemic spreading through the city unchecked. Red became active as a musician from a young age, though her popularity surged in recent years, as her songs consistently charted in the top tenth percentile for the past five years according to OVC data. While Red is but one of thousands of disappearances this week, thousands more gathered to honor her life and her music on the eastern perimeter, as the sound of her voice cut through the darkness. Trivia * Red is the only character other than Olmarq to be listed with a single name, possibly a professional alias, rather than a given name and surname. * Unknown describes Red as having an excellent memory, always having a plan, being able to take care of herself just fine, and having been loved by everyone except the Camerata. * Various songs on the soundtrack are attributed directly to Red as her own works, in-universe. These include We All Become, In Circles, Paper Boats, ''and ''The Spine. * Posters of Red appear on walls throughout Cloudbank. Red can stop to look at some in Goldwalk Plaza, which have been there for 48 days. Later, several Snapshots surround the wall of posters, taking pictures of them and ignoring Red unless provoked. * It's ultimately unclear why or how the Process, or the Camerata, took Red's voice. The game never directly addresses how Red and the Transistor were teleported out of the Empty Set, nor does it explain Red's muteness. Royce Bracket explains that one side-effect of killing someone with the Transistor is that the device itself will "take you away - wherever you are, it'll take you away." However, the question of why it affects Red, but not Grant Kendrell (who was using the device) is never explored. * In throwing the Transistor at Red, Grant inadvertently ceded User access to it, losing control of the Process and leaving himself vulnerable to it. The unexplained transfer of Red and Unknown's body from the Empty Set to an alley along Goldwalk Bay resulted in the corruption of Unknown's Trace data, though his function was still usable, and the absorption of Red's voice, through which her own function was added to the Transistor. Upon retrieving the Transistor from Unknown's body, Red inadvertently signed in as its new User, with the site where she laid hands on it later designated "User Sign-In Site." Unlike all the other Trace Banks inside the Transistor, whose occupants are listed by name, Red's Trace Bank is labeled CURRENT_USER. * Red's name likely comes from the color of her hair, but this is not confirmed. * When Unknown is in the Transistor and unaffected by the Spine, he can see Red "where the sky should be." * A chryon associated with a news post by Amelia Garbur, dated 06-27-67 at 05:04, reads, "Performing Artist Red Unreachable After Empty Set Incident." Despite Red's public comments at various terminals, her survival is not noted by the OVC; a later post by Garbur, timestamped 06-27-67 at 09:08, details a vigil held in her honor. Behind the Scenes * Ashley Barrett, who provides Red's singing voice, was also the voice of Zia in Supergiant's previous game, Bastion. * Red's Steam trading card reads, "When asked about her past and influences, she would often say her work spoke for itself." Gallery Postcard.jpg Transistor 2014-06-03 23-02-48-02.png|Red observing promo posters of herself. File:Transistor234234.png|Red performing. File:Transistorpaxe1-610.jpg|Red hauls the Transistor through Cloudbank. Transistor 2014-05-24 15-42-32-47.png|Red rehearsing at the Empty Set. Transistor 2014-05-25 22-03-50-04.png|Red riding the Current with the Transistor. Transistor 2014-05-25 03-11-50-65.png|A much-needed washup at the Bracket Towers breakroom. Transistor 2014-05-25 23-00-45-64.png|Greeting Unknown in "the Country." Transistor 2014-05-26 19-50-56-67.png|Unknown is killed by the Transistor while protecting Red from the Camerata. Transistor 2014-05-27 01-03-27-81.png|Red receives a Junction Jan's flatbread delivery at her apartment. Transistor 2014-06-03 21-36-44-74.png|Red observing the altered skyline of Highrise as the Process consumes the area. Transistor 2014-06-03 22-47-35-86.png|Red dons Unknown's jacket after finding him dead. Category:Characters Category:Females